Buy Me Some Peanuts and Crack Jack
by aej325
Summary: 2nd in Big Screen series, DL. It had become a tradition of sorts, this trip to the game. Lindsay had never of guessed that he would do such a thing - there of all places. On screen too! That was Danny for you. X Rated for language X


__

Title: Buy Me Some Peanuts and Cracker Jack  
Author: Andie  
Rating: pg-ish  
Summary: It was something of a tradition to them now. Ever since that first time. She'd grown to love the sport more and enjoy going to the games. It was the perfect place to pop the question. DL. Second in Big Screen Series.  
Warning: Um, I don't think it has spoilers...  
A/N: Well, it was just screaming "WRITE ME! WRITE ME!" What can I saw, I tend to listen to these voices in my head, lol.  
Fic Type: Pointless Fluffy Romance / SERIES ALERT! SERIES! Lol, read Take Me Out to the Ball Park first!  
Disclaimer: CBS owns all CSI: NY characters and TV show plots. I claim the right to this plot though.

* * *

**Buy Me Some Peanuts and Cracker Jack  
**_One-Shot  
Second in the_ Big Screen_ Series_

It hadn't taken Danny as hard of a time convincing her to come as it had the first time. A promise for an all day trip to the NYC Art Museum was all it cost him. Again, it wasn't something Danny had really truly done before – going to look at old paintings for hours at end. It was something Lindsay enjoyed doing, as she liked the opera, and Broadway shows. So of course he would have gone eventually. Simply because Lindsay wanted to.

The opportunity to attend another Yankee game couldn't have fit more perfectly into his plans. They'd gone to a few games over the year or so after that first memorable game. The one at which Montana had gotten onto the big screen. The one he couldn't think of and not laugh about.

Danny knew perfectly well that baseball wasn't Lindsay's favorite choice of sport. That fact of course only proved to be proof of her gigantic heart and how much he was loved by it.

Love.

He broke into that insanely goofy grin that was always present when Lindsay was near him. Nine weeks ago to the date Lindsay had confessed that she truly and absolutely loved him – and _he_ surprisingly enough had said the same to her. Although, Danny'd known that she loved him and that he loved her… he just hadn't known it was _love_.

Granted she'd said she had loved him all that time ago in the lab. He'd failed to believe he fully, or he'd at least thought she'd moved on. She had after all dated that SOB Mulley not a week after. Danny could feel his jaw clinch at the thought of the bastard. It wasn't the time to think about the past, tonight was about the future.

And hopefully after tonight, that future would involve Lindsay in every single moment of it.

Lindsay had really gotten into the game now. Jumping up and down, yelling… like any other dedicated fan. He however hadn't paid a lick of attention to the baseball game. He was stressing out too much to pay attention to something that seamed so trivial as a game.

Questions of doubt wouldn't stop circling around an' around in his mind. What if she didn't notice? What if she said no? Danny was almost positive that none of that would happen. He'd caught some hints from her about marriage. Granted Danny was almost 100 percent sure that Lindsay didn't know she was dropping those hints purposely. It had been a few longing looks toward couples, or bridal shops.

He also knew that she would never expect it. Though Danny had planned on the outing being the two of them… he hadn't planned on Lindsay already having plans. Which had resulted with Stella tagging along. Then Lindsay being the person she was, didn't want Stella to feel like the third wheel, so she had suggested bringing along Flack.

Flack or course had known about the plans and had jumped right on the ban wagon – with his current girl – wanting to see how exactly Danny's plans would go down.

Luckily Danny knew people. People who had connections, and it sure as hell paid to have connections. Otherwise he knew that his plans, the ones that involved the big bucks, wouldn't have happened.

Checking his watch Danny's stomach did flips. It would be at the end of this inning. Which already had two outs up on the scoreboard with the player at bat holding two strikes.

As he reached for the box of cracker jacks Danny felt his palms cool with sweat.

Boom. That was that, the third out.

The end of the inning.

It was time.

Jesus. He was insane. The small prize in the cracker jack box had cost him a hell of a hole in his pocket. If she accepted it, and he prayed she did, he'd have her for a lifetime. There would be no more Ryan Mulleys for her… or any Rikkis on his part.

There wouldn't be anymore running from each other when problems arose. The would be together through thick and thin… until death due them part.

And Danny'd be damned if he let her go once she was permanently his.

Shit, shit, shit. It was now or never.

Christ aflame, he was crazy.

"Uh.. um," Way to be a man Messer, "Montana… want some cracker jacks?"

Damn, could he have sounded any stupider?

"Hmm?" Lindsay looked up from the conversation she was having with Stella, "Oh… no thanks."

"You should really have some Montana, they're _goo-ood_…"

"Danny, they're not even opened."

"Montana, take the box."

She shot him one of her Really-Danny?-You-Know-I'm-Only-Doing-This-To-Humor-You looks, "Alright. What's –" Her hand hit the small prize wrapped in a plastic baggy. "Oh!" Her hazel eyes lit with excitement. She'd always been one to love surprises. "It's the prize."

Danny's stomach was in knots as she pulled out the clear baggy.

"Strange, these aren't usually in these types of packages are they? I wonder…" Her eyes widened looking as if she had just been caught red-handed in a B&E.

This was it…

"What the? Lindsay." Stella's voice wavered as her eyes narrowed up on the screen.

'Montana', it read, 'since we never truly got our time on the big screen.' As the words faded the screen zoomed in on the chairs in which Danny and Lindsay were seated in.

There for all the stadium to see was Lindsay's wide eyes staring at the cracker jack prize in complete wonder.

A diamond engagement ring.

"Oh."

Danny stood and pulled a shaking Lindsay up as well, "What do you say Montana? You think you can handle us, country girl?"

Lindsay was pale, her eyes taking over most of her face, "Wha… wha?"

He gathered her hands in his and dropped down to one knee in front of her, "Well Linds, will you marry me?"

Her sudden and quick smile was blinding, "Would it be clichéd of me to say: A thousand times yes?"

As soon as he heard the 'yes' he was on his feet again, his mouth on her's. "Not at all Montana, not at all."

Around them the stadium broke into applause.

The two had gotten their big screen moment at last.

* * *

**_By popular demand, lol, I've written this up and posted it ASAP.  
Okay, so really. The reviews I got on TMOttBP all said they liked it and strangely enough I got 559 hits. From 551 different people.  
And it's been one day or so. Seriously? Man, I was freaking out. Though it's really gotta be a miss-calc... But still, totally awesome. I got hits from people in Japan, Iceland, Italy, Ukraine, etc. Which, being the small town gall I am, completely baffles me.  
If it's not a mess up I'm just wowed. Granted, out of everything I've written. It's never been in this big of an archive...  
- And _**

**_PS: I was thinkin' about a third one... and a little ficlet having to do with Ryan Mulley X Lindsay Monroe(Messer) - my OC. It would be a DL - DUH - Mr. Mulley is dah evil witch, Danny dah prince, and Linds dah damsel in distress. _**

**_Well what do y'all think?  
Yay? Nay?  
Tell me in a review purdy please?_**


End file.
